Supernatural Case: German Brothers
by ariniad
Summary: Supernatural!AU. Germancest slash. Untuk IHAFest Juni dengan kode prompt 1013-14. Ludwig Weilschmidt adalah seorang eksekutif muda dengan masa depan cerah dan kehidupan yang nyaman di kota New York hingga sebuah surat-yang tidak sebegitu-misterius datang. Warning: Absurd.


**Supernatural Case: German Brothers**

- _ariniad_ -

**Pair:** Mostly Germancest (_as brothers, as a pair— these two things are jumbled up and shifts through times, though_)

**Rating: M** (untuk _gore_, kebanyakan), kalimat-kalimat sugestif menjurus, dan _so or-not-so_ inces. Yap.

**Warning:** **Supernatural!AU**. Keabsurdan. Ketidak akuratan. Angst (yang nyisip tanpa sengaja). Kisah supernatural lokal (yang kutahu) dan Barat yang bercampur aduk— sori. _Urban legend_ dan mitologi juga.

**Genre:** Supernatural (obviously)/Parody/Comedy/Drama/Angst.

.

**Prompt milik [ le . clarius ] yaitu:**

[ _Supernatural!AU. Supernatural adalah seri TV yang menceritakan tentang petualangan sepasang saudara, Dean dan Sam Winchester, sebagai pemburu makhluk-makhluk supernatural; hantu, vampir, demon, werewolf, dan macam-macam lainnya. __Please, saya ingin petualangan Prussia & Germany sebagai pemburu ala the Winchesters; "Saving people, hunting things, the family bussiness"  
Bonus 1; ada Chevy Impala 1967 QuQ - the most awesome car  
Bonus 2; gak wajib sih tapi, Germancest - as ships, please romantically paired _]

.

**PS:** Untuk **IHAFest** bulan **Juni **yang kali ini menggunakan format a la **Kinkmeme LiveJournal**.

**Warning 2: **Aku ngga menjamin keakuratan cerita ini apakah sama seperti alur Supernatural, tapi, setelah aku meneliti dan mencocokkan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat― dan kemustahilan untuk memakai OC, akan lebih baik kalo aku mempunyai target cerita sendiri. _So, I did_. Cerita ini _pretty much _sama dengan Supernatural; _just in some part and another, but_ sisanya... adalah alur yang kurencanakan.

**PS2:** Nama keluarga German bersaudara disini adalah Weilschmidt.

**PS3:** Aku ngga kreatif sama judul cerita, makasi udah ada niatan ngingetin. *bow*

_Just enjoy._

.

* * *

**Supernatural © Erick Kripke**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

_(Aku? Aku cuma punya this half-crazy parallel Universe... thing.)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

[ _Di mana anakku? _]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Prelude: **

**_- Kembali -_**

.

_Gute Nacht, Luddy._

_Kuharap surat ini tak mengagetkan dirimu. Oke, kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkan ini, yeah? Yah, bukan maksudku untuk bersikap rahasia-rahasiaan sama kamu, tapi... um, yah, kondisiku sekarang hanya nggak mungkin untuk berterus terang. Jujur._

_By the way, aku perlu bertemu denganmu. Secepatnya. Kau tahu rumah makan dua blok dari apartemenmu? 'Hamburger and Cheese' di persimpangan jalan, kautahu? Temui aku di sana. Jam dua siang ini. Apa kau bisa? Bitte, hanya satu jam, paling lama. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan._

_Bitte, Lud. Temui aku?_

Surat ini pendek. Susunan katanya berantakan pula. Entah darimana orang itu belajar memakai kata slang Amerika _dan_ rileks saja menggunakannya (seorang Jerman yang patriotik, dia itu) tapi Ludwig tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Mendadak ia migrain. Duh.

Ia tahu, _sangat_ tahu siapa pengirim surat kaleng yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu apartemennya ini. Terselip dari sela pintu dan berada di ruang depan apartemennya pagi ini.

Jarum pendek bahkan belum membentur angka enam. Suatu rekor.

"..._Dummkopf Brüder_..." Ia punya alasan untuk mendesiskan frasa barusan. Banyak sekali. Selain kekonyolan yang jelas nampak hanya dengan datangnya si surat tanpa _yang _mengirimkan (Ludwig sangat, sangat ingin memarahi kakaknya untuk ini), tetapi juga permintaan absurd yang tercantum dalam surat. _Kenapa harus bertemu di tempat lain jika apartemennya pasti terbuka lebar untuk setiap anggota keluarga yang datang berkunjung?_ Sungguh, kakaknya itu bego kuadriliun terkadang.

Atau sok bermain agen rahasia. Yang manapun, sama-sama dungu.

Ia memijit pangkal hidung. Sebuah empasis akan kelelahan yang mendadak menghantam dirinya walaupun hari belum dimulai. Lelah psikis.

Ia kembali merapalkan kata 'bego, bego, bego' sembari mendentumkan kaki menuju dapur, beberapa pigura bergetar terpengaruh langkah kakinya yang menapak lantai kayu begitu kuat. Suara pintu lemari pendingin terbuka lalu tertutup hingga botol-botol yang berada di dalamnya hampir saja terjatuh akibat desakan energi yang berlebihan, tapi Ludwig tidak sedang ingin ambil peduli. Ia ingin menyambar botol bir saja sebenarnya, dan jika sekarang bukan dini hari mungkin dengan rela ia menuruti impuls egoistik tersebut, tapi apa daya.

Air mineral begitu bebas mengalir dari kerongkongan menuju paru-paru, mendinginkan dadanya yang panas. Ia mengambil napas setelah itu, lalu menghembuskannya bagai banteng. Tidak begitu tenang sih, tapi lumayan meredakan debaran jantungnya yang seliar kuda pacu; ia yakin wajahnya masih memerah saat ini.

Ada rasa kecewa yang tersisip dan ia kembali menenggak air mineral di tangannya seakan itu bir. Pelampiasan mungkin.

Sesaat setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, Ludwig kembali ke ruang depan, mengambil surat sang kakak yang ia tinggalkan di sana. Ia mengulang membaca, minum dengan gaya lebih biasa kali ini, kemudian membiarkan kertas yang ia genggam terselip dari tangannya dan tersungkur di atas meja dekat sofa. Menghempas tubuhnya sendiri pada sofa itu dan meletakkan gelas yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit kondensasi yang tak tersaput jemari, Ludwig berbaring dengan kedua mata terhalang lengan kanannya. Sempat melirik pada jam dinding terdekat, namun setelah berpikir tidur sejenak tidak buruk juga, ia memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

.

Jam dua siang sebenarnya bukan jam makan siang kantor, tapi Ludwig meminta izin keluar sampai sore pada supervisor, yang mungkin karena kemurah hatian wanita paruh baya itu atau bola mata biru langitnya yang terkadang mengingatkan sang supervisor pada kucing kesayangan jika Ludwig memasang ekspresi memohon yang tepat (sekalipun tidak berpengaruh banyak pada bagian wajah yang lain), ia berhasil mendapatkan izin dengan mudah. Menyelip di antara gerombolan lelaki berkemeja hingga kumpulan perempuan berusia remaja, Ludwig bergegas pergi ke blok G, dua blok dari apartemennya, sesuai permintaan si kakak.

Ludwig tahu, ia memang lemah.

Tidak peduli seberapa kesalnya ia saat menerima surat maupun rasa bingung yang masih terus membayanginya seperti awan mendung yang kini meliputi sebagian lanskap langit New York, Ludwig tetap tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan seorang Gilbert Weilschmidt, seberapa pun ia berusaha.

Selain karena lelaki itu adalah kakaknya.

Kedai dengan nama absurd itu nampak, dan Ludwig mulai mencari ciri khas yang mendeskripsikan Gilbert secara tepat; tinggi semampai dengan gelembung otot pada bagian tubuh yang pas (walau lebih sering tertutupi karena pilihan berpakaian Gilbert), kulit pucat laiknya salju yang tengah turun, beserta rambut abu mendekati putih. Oh, dan tak lupa mata biru seperti miliknya, walau lebih tua beberapa gradasi. Hampir ungu muda.

Sering terbesit di pikirannya betapa penampilan dan warna mata sang kakak begitu lesi hingga mudah melebur di antara pemandangan sekitar, dan ia pun menerima tendangan di perut atas opininya yang tanpa sengaja menyembur ketika mereka tengah berjalan berdua dan pemikiran tersebut lewat begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Sejak itu, Ludwig belajar untuk tidak membuat kakaknya merasa inferior karena Gilbert dengan jiwa _emo_ adalah Gilbert dalam kondisi psikis yang begitu menyebalkan.

Dan suka memerangkap nya dalam rasa bersalah. Ludwig benci jika kakaknya melakukan itu, sekalipun hal itu juga dilakukan bukan karena sengaja. Ia saja yang terlalu lemah pada kehendak sang kakak.

Tuh, kan.

Lelaki dengan _hoodie_ bertudung kepala menangkap perhatiannya. Sedikit merunduk hingga wajahnya tak terlihat tapi sedikit warna rambut yang mencuat dari bawah tudung dan sepasang tangan kurus beserta jemari jenjang yang balar sudah cukup membuatnya memiliki praduga. Ia mendekat, sesekali menghindari pejalan kaki lain karena ia mulai melawan arus mobilitas, joging kecil hingga berada di hadapan lelaki ber-_hoodie_ yang sedari tadi terus saja memainkan sendok kecil dari cangkir kopinya. Telunjuknya mengetuk permukaan meja.

Ludwig berdeham. "_Brüder_."

Seketika lelaki itu mendongak. Ia bisa saja terus bersikap stoik apabila kondisi tidak berubah drastis atau kelewat abnormal. Mulutnya mengerut, ya, tapi itu lebih karena apa yang sedang lelaki ini gunakan.

Kacamata hitam yang masif.

"Oh, hei, Luddy." Deretan gigi putih dan cengiran yang khas; oke, memang kakaknya. Sekalipun ia tidak terlalu bisa memetakan mata sang kakak yang tertutupi oleh lensa gelap sebesar kacamata Willy Wonka. Yah, tidak penting.

"Ternyata kau memang sedang bermain agen rahasia." Desahnya sembari menarik kursi. Kesimpulan yang tidak salah sebenarnya; surat kaleng, kenapa tidak langsung mampir saja ke apartemennya, kacamata hitam― bukankah ia tidak pernah salah menduga? _Damn_, tahu begini lebih baik tidak usah mengambil izin keluar.

"Ngga sopan, ini bukan main-main, kok." Cibir kakaknya, mulutnya mengerucut macam anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan soal kacamata juga suratmu. Ngomong-ngomong soal kacamata, bisa kaulepas barang konyol yang bertengger di hidungmu itu? Darimana juga kaudapat yang begituan..." Ludwig menggerutukan kalimat terakhir, sementara sebelah tangannya terulur mencoba menyingkirkan kacamata Willy Wonka dari wajah Gilbert. Tanpa hasil― dan tamparan keras yang tangannya terima makin membuatnya semakin bingung akan tingkat keabsurdan yang sedang kakaknya pertunjukkan. ...Oke, tidak bisa dibilang absurd lagi sebenarnya, karena tampang horor yang terpampang serius pada raut muka sang kakak memaksanya untuk berpikir ulang.

"Ngga."  
"Kenapa?"  
Gilbert tidak menjawab. Ia malah memainkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. "Jangan tanya."

Bibirnya makin mengerut. Gilbert menyadarinya.

"Begini, Lud," Gilbert memulai topik. _Mengganti_ topik. "Kautahu kalau _Gro__β__vatti_ sering terlibat 'perburuan', kan?"

_Ah._ Ia mengangguk, simpelnya supaya ia tidak mengritik konteks yang akan kakaknya bahas. Ia komplain keras tentang hal tersebut sedari lama, soalnya.

"Dan aku juga. Yah, detilnya sepertinya sudah sering kuberitahu, yeah? Ah, pokoknya gitu." Sendok kecil mendenting mulut cangkir, lalu melayang membentuk lingkaran di udara. "Tapi, kali ini Kakek berburu sendirian, sementara aku mengumpulkan informasi di rumah, dan..."

Sendok turun, mengambil rehat di atas piring kecil dan bersebelahan dengan cangkir, tangan yang sebelumnya memegang sendok bersatu dengan pasangannya, menyilangkan jari-jari mereka di atas meja.

"Tiba-tiba Kakek ngga ada memberi kabar. Tidak sekalipun aku duluan yang menelepon. Kuhubungi orang terdekat yang biasanya ia kunjungi tapi tetap juga ngga ada informasi. Hingga beberapa hari setelah itu, nomor Kakek berada di luar jangkauan dan aku lepas kontak dengannya."

Intinya ia bisa menangkap, tapi susah juga kalau tidak mencoba meminta konfirmasi. "Maksudmu, Kakek menghilang?"

Gilbert mengangguk. "Sesuatu seperti itu." Lalu menyeruput kopi hitam dari cangkir. "Karena walaupun sulit, aku menemukan sedikit tanda-tanda yang Kakek tinggalkan. Tampaknya ia sedang berada dalam masalah besar dan ingin bersembunyi atau semacam itulah, jadi aku nggak bisa komentar banyak. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan."

Gilbert menopangkan sebelah pipi pada buku-buku jarinya, cengirannya jadi terlihat konyol berpadu dengan kacamata capung yang ia kenakan.

"Pulang ya, Lud?"  
"_Nein_." Ujarnya tajam. Awal pening mulai terasa. "Kau jauh-jauh datang ke New York hanya untuk ini? Serius, _Brüder_? Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bahkan sebelum datang ke sini, aku yakin, jadi buat apa pula kautanyakan, ah..." Ia segera memijat dahinya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, _Brüder_."

"Ah, aku yakin kemampuan persuasiku bisa maksimal seribu persen kalau aku bicara langsung dengan korban." Apa-apaan perumpamaan itu. Apa-apaan pula seringai yang Gilbert gunakan.

"Kak, aku sibuk."  
"Kau nggak khawatir dengan kondisi Kakek? Kejam. Luddy kejam."  
"Bukan itu―" Ia tahan semburannya, karena itu tidak penting. Ia memijat dahi lagi. "Tentu aku khawatir. Tapi, bukankah ini sudah sering terjadi? Kakek menghilang beberapa hari, walau bagian susah dihubungi itu baru kudengar sekarang, tapi Kakek selalu berhasil kembali setelah itu, kan? Walau akan membawa serta sedikit cedera, tapi biasanya Kakek akan baik-baik saja. Dia pro, bukan?"

Sepi karena percakapan terputus sebab Gilbert tidak membalas. Awalnya Ludwig menunggu, tapi karena sebuah rasa tidak nyaman akhirnya ia mendesak Gilbert dengan, "Kan?" untuk empasis. Napas Gilbert nampak tertahan sejenak. Walau tipis, Ludwig melihat kelopak pucat melebar dari balik kacamata. Jeda masih terjadi untuk beberapa sekon sebelum Gilbert mendesah panjang.

"Aku juga ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Tapi..." Kepala Gilbert meneleng sedikit, matanya mungkin sedang liar mengitari area sekitar. "Mustahil kalau kuperlihatkan di sini."

"_I'm all ears, Brüder_."

"Bukaaan ituu, _Brüderlein_." Ujar Gilbert gemas. Ada nada yang susah payah dia tekan tapi Ludwig dapat merasakannya, Gilbert gugup.

Lalu, takut dan berbagai macam emosi negatif lainnya. Jarang-jarang Gilbert begitu. Ia terlalu percaya diri daripada menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri pada jurang keputusasaan.

"Terus, apaan?"

Memainkan kaki, satu-dua. Menyilang lalu mengepalkan jemari, berganti, satu-dua. Bunyi desis pakaian yang bergesek rasanya jadi begitu mendominasi, selain ketukan jemari yang Ludwig lakukan.

"Ada yang berubah... dari diriku." Ucapannya ambigu, sembari sebelah tangan menggaruk tangkai kacamatanya yang tebal. "Dan itu bukan perubahan yang baik. Kautahu, _Brüderlein_, bahkan semenjak mendapat peristiwa _itu_, aku masih sangsi akan reaksi orang lain akan... diriku. Aku sangat tidak yakin."

Biru langitnya bertemu angkasa yang muram. Gilbert kadang bisa jadi sangat puitis jika ia mau.

"Poinnya, Kak."  
"Mataku―" dia memutus penjelasan bahkan sebelum kata-kata lain keluar dari mulutnya. Gilbert menggigit bibirnya begitu perlahan dan Ludwig mesti membenci dirinya sendiri karena tertarik untuk _lebih_ memerhatikan hal tersebut. Ia menggeram memaki dalam hati.

Betapa bodoh.

Setelah berpikir dalam bagi Gilbert dan menyalahkan diri dan hormon dan kurang kerjaan dan hal lain yang bisa dipersalahkan bagi Ludwig, Gilbert memberi satu solusi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bahas di tempatmu saja?"  
"Kenapa tidak dari tadi..."

.

* * *

.

"Jujur ya, Lud, sebenernya kau tuh digaji berapa sih di perusahaanmu itu? Kayaknya tiap kali aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu, ini tempat makin lama makin mewah saja rasanya."

Ludwig ingin sekali menamparkan telapak tangannya ke muka dan menunjukkan ekspresi '_face-palm_' secara benar, terlebih dengan satu (kalimat perumpamaan) ekor lalat mengitari tiap ruangan dalam apartemennya penuh rasa ingin tahu serta kekaguman. Ia maluuu sangat namun tidak bisa menutupi sedikit rasa bangga yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia hijrah ke AS memang untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang pantas, kok.

"Lumayan." Tidak ingin ribet, ia memakai kata paling standar. "Lagipula aku baru dapat promosi setengah tahun lalu, dan ini apartemen yang ditawarkan atasanku, jadi ya aku terima saja."

"Wow, **wow**, _Brüderlein_." Gilbert nyengir lagi, dan Ludwig tidak mampu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang serupa. "Coba lihat siapa yang berada di depanku. Eksekutif muda bergaji fantastis. Siapa yang ngga kepingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Stop, Kak." Kekehnya geli. "Aku bersosialisasi selama itu dalam batas yang normal atau dalam urusan bisnis."

"Urgh, omonganmu kaku. Kau ngga bisa bersenang-senang dikit, Luddy. Apalagi duitmu selalu kau kirim ke kami."

"Itu kewajibanku."

"Naaahhh," Gilbert menjentikkan jari di kening Ludwig. "Siapa yang bilang gitu?"  
Ia membuka mulut, menyiapkan argumen, namun itu semua mati di ujung lidahnya. Ia mengulum bibir. "...Tidak ada, sih."

Dan senyum lembut bukan seringai yang Gilbert tujukan padanya hampir membuatnya meleleh― karena rasa persaudaraan. Ya, ya, karena rasa persaudaraan, urgh.

"Kau anak baik, Lud. Tapi ada baiknya kalau kau memerhatikan diri sendiri juga."

Pipinya merona tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ini sisi Gilbert yang terkadang membuatnya malu setengah mati tapi diam-diam ada rasa senang membuncah, karena tidak peduli telah setua dan sedewasa apa pun ia, Gilbert sebagai kakak yang selalu memerhatikan dirinya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Bikin pesta, kek. Ajak cewek, kek. Cowok juga bole, sih. Hepi-hepi gitu, deh. Seks di kamar mandi, lantai kamar, sofa ruang ta―mpppffhhh"

Kalimat barusan harus disensor secara keseluruhan. Beruntung kedua tangannya lebih besar dari lebar mulut Gilbert.

Gilbert lepas dari cengkeramannya sebelum ia mampu melontarkan amarah bercampur malu. "_Don't tell me_, kamu belum pernah _main_? Ckck, _Brüderchen_..."

"**_Shut up_**." Desisnya penuh kebencian. "Bukan urusanmu, Kak. M-mau aku be-begini atau begitu juga."

Tawa meledak seperti bom elpiji, Gilbert tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"'Begini, begitu' katanya. Taruhan deh kau memang belum pernah nge-_gol_ barang satu kali pun. Sama cewek, apalagi cowok."  
"Diiaaaaammmm..."

Mereka bergelut di atas sofa, dengan Ludwig menindih sang kakak dengan berat tubuhnya dan terus menempelkan telapak tangan pada mulut vulgar si lelaki yang lebih tua. Kenapa sih, pikiran orang ini nggak jauh-jauh dari selangkangan? Apa karena hobinya tiap kali berselancar di internet untuk menggali informasi juga menyelam sambil minum air nonton film porno? Koleksinya yang bejibun? Hormon?

Ia terlalu sibuk menghentikan kakaknya tertawa dan menghentikan laju darah untuk terus membuat semburat merahnya semakin kentara hingga telinga, lebih-lebih Gilbert yang tiada henti tergelak memegangi perutnya, sampai barang konyol yang sedari awal keberadaan mengganggu pikiran Ludwig seperti tumpukan pakaian kotor di ujung ruangan melonggar dari tempat dan mempertunjukkan sebelah mata berbulu lentik pucat; beserta satu keajaiban lain yang memang sengaja disembunyikan.

Ludwig terdiam. Membatu, malah. Gilbert menyadari reaksi yang adiknya tunjukkan dan mulai menyadari soal kacamata hitamnya yang hampir tanggal. Merasa tanggung, ia lepas saja sekalian, menyingkirkannya dari batang hidung, memperlihatkan sepasang rubi gelap―merah darah sebenarnya―menggantikan gradasi biru tua yang sebelumnya ia punyai. Mereka tersembunyi, jauh beberapa lapis di bawah warna rubi itu dan hanya tersisa pada dasar iris matanya, menggumpal dan memucat, persis warna langit malam yang disudutkan oleh langit mirah pagi.

Ludwih berusaha menimbulkan beberapa suara, tapi rasanya seperti ada beban super berat yang menggelayut dan membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, alih-alih hanya sekedar membuka lalu mengatupkan bibirnya. Gilbert mengerti, entah kenapa, dan mulai menarik kedua tangan Ludwig kemudian mendudukkannya dengan benar di atas sofa, aura lindap memerangkap namun Gilbert hanya mampu melayangkan pandang yang syahdu, rubinya berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Ini," Gilbert menunjuk sebelah matanya. Walau terlihat ijmal, tapi Ludwig tahu telunjuk ini lebih khusus lagi menunjuk pada bagian iris yang mirah dengan aksen biru pucat di dasar yang paling dasar sampai-sampai tak ia sadari jika ia tidak melihat lebih baik. "Perubahan yang kubilang. Dan, ya, aku tahu. Aneh. Ngga riil. Tapi," Gilbert mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Ini terjadi padaku."

Dapat ia rasakan bibir bawahnya bergetar. Awal tanda ketakutan. Namun bukan seperti apa yang kakaknya sangka, sungguh bukan. Karena melihat bola mata berwarna merah ini seakan membawanya kembali pada satu peristiwa yang sempat melintas sebagai kembang tidur beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan ia bisa menyakinkan diri, bahwa pertanda itu memang tidak baik. Buruk. Sangat buruk.

Karena mereka terjadi.

"...Kapan?" Tanyanya, karena ia tidak bisa―tidak perlu―menanyakan hal lain.  
"Oh, um... Sekitar lima hari lalu. Dan Kakek menghilang sekitar seminggu lebih, jika penjelasanku bisa membantu."

Tangan Gilbert berada di pundaknya tanpa bisa ia sadari lebih cepat. "Kumohon, Lud. Kau harus ikut denganku. Pulang. Kita harus segera menemukan Kakek dan aku harus mengatasi hal ini secepatnya. Aku," jemari tangan itu mengerat. "Aku ngga mau terus begini tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Jujur saja, aku cukup takut untuk menemui diriku―mataku―berubah secara tiba-tiba; entah aku terkena kutukan atau gimana, tapi aku kan ngga tahu ini kutukan apa atau karena apa? Jadi... _bitte_, Luddy."

Ujung matanya tertarik dan memicing, lalu ia menutupnya. Meresapi tiap kata yang kakaknya lontarkan bagai spons, mengulangnya dalam kepala hingga ia merasa amat berputar. Menelan gemetar dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menegangkan otot bisep, Ludwig kembali menatap sepasang rubi yang memohon padanya, yang jikalau warnanya tak lagi sama, sisi persuasi yang mata ini punya memang tidak berubah. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya menerima dan melemah.

"...Kapan?"

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir soal nasib pekerjaannya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Cecer darah berserakan bagai sebaran kelopak mawar pada tanah pekuburan. Mewarnai keramik kotor di bawahnya dengan merah. Sesosok lelaki setengah baya tersungkur, kedua tangannya lunglai pada sisi tubuh, kepalanya tergolek hampir tak bergerak. Sesosok lain menyisir dari kegelapan, jubah yang dipakai menjuntai bagai sulur-sulur misterius. Delima kelam adalah bibirnya, adalah mata tajam ularnya, menyipit menatap penuh perhitungan pada paruh baya lemah yang semakin kehabisan darah jika detik berdetak lebih jauh. Napas lelaki paruh baya itu terpotong-potong, susah payah.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan banyak hal, _old friend_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal, dan itu pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu setelah ini. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya."

"_Just― _

_Where's my boy_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Theme Song:_

_Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son_

.

* * *

(Akhirnya ngerti kenapa di Tumblr postingan lagu Kansas yang itu banyak gif Winchesters-nya, wkwk.)

Mohon maaf banget untuk OP karena baru nyelesein sekarang. Jujur aja, saya blank. Stres. Bukan soal prompt-nya, tapi soal kemampuan menulis saya, urg.

Maaf banget untuk kesalahan penggunaan bahasa asing. Aku ngga pintar bahasa Jerman. ;w; Maaf banget ini absurd, tapi karena udah kucantumin bahwa cerita ini emang absurd, jadi udanglah. #ming

**[ SRI – 8.31.13 ]**


End file.
